1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddle racks and more specifically it relates to a saddle hanging system efficiently supporting a saddle in various locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Saddle racks have been in use for years. Typically, saddle racks attach to gates or doors leading into stalls or fenced in areas. The saddle racks attach to the top edge of the gate or door and are additionally supported by bars or rods extending to the main body of the gate or door. Unfortunately, saddle racks currently used today are not configured to attach to a plurality of objects (e.g. gates, fences, walls) as the user and horse move from location to location.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable efficiently supporting a saddle in various locations. Current saddle racks are not capable of being easily attached to a plurality of items.
In these respects, the saddle hanging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and/or drying a saddle on a portable rack capable of being attached to many objects.